1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a computer system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer system to charge a rechargeable battery of an external device regardless of power on/off of the computer system when the external device having the rechargeable battery is connected, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device such as a cellular phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc., which has a rechargeable battery, includes a circuit for distinguishing between a host device and a wall adapter in order to control a charging current. In this case, if the host device is powered off, the portable device cannot recognize it as a host device for charging and thus a battery of the portable device is not charged. For the same reason, the host device always supplies power to a connector, to which the portable device is connected, even when the host device is powered off, but the battery of the portable device is not charged.